tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reality Vs. TDI
This camp is a cross over of real people and TDI characters. Prize 100,000 dollars. 3 characters per person. Sign ups are closed!!! Host Ryan Seacrest - Host of American Idol - Host - Turnertang Chris Maclean - Host of TDI - Co-Host - RockSK8R Mixed Survivors Sorrel-crazy girl-Sorreltail18 Simon Cowell - American Idol Judge - Anonymos Heather - Sprinklemist Leshawna - Turnertang Elimination Order Day 1 - Bridgette - Sorreltail18 Day 2 - Izzy - TDI19 Day 3 - Ben Stiller - Actor - Dillweed Day 4 - Matt - Hippy - Ezekielguy Day 5 - Miley Cyrus - Actress and singer - Tdifan1234 Day 6 - Duncan - Turnertang Day 7 - Rihanna - Singer - TDI19 Day 7 - Trent - Tdi Day 8 - Lady Gaga - Singer - Tdi Day 9 - Geoff - RockSK8R Day 10 - Noah - Tdifan1234 Day 11 - Dan Castellaneto - Voice Over - Turnertang Day 12 - Weird Al Yankovic - Parody Singer - Tdifan1234 Day 13 - Lindsay - Anonymos Day 14 - Adam Sandler - Actor - Sprinklemist Day 15 - E-Scope - TDI19 Day 1 Chat Ryan: Welcome to Reality Vs. TDI!!! Dan: This is so cool!!! (Bangs head) Doh!! I play Homer Simpson on the simpsons. Duncan: I love Homer!! Dan: He is awesome!! Adam: (in goofy voice) Wibbily woo! It's so nice to be he-are. Let's eat some yummy pudding! Dan: Mmmmmmmmmmmm. Pudding. Duncan: Your scaring me Dan. Simon: You're all bloody awful. Lindsay: Wha?!?! Simon: Not you. Lindsay: Oh. Simon: You're blondie awful. Geoff: WOOOOOOO!!!!! This is gonna be like a huge party!!! Dan: You know it!!! Heather: Ya know, I think I like this Simon guy already. Ben Stiller: I hope I win. Dan: I am going to win!!! Adam (still in goofy voice): Win what? I thought we were all going to ride together to the Hannah Montana movie? Lindsay: Omigosh! Can we? Heather: (smacks forehead) No Lindsay. We're not here for that. We're here to compete against real life (putting her fingers in parentheses) "celebrities". Dan: (Drops his pudding) Doh!!! Duncan: Ha Ha Ha. Dan: Why you little!!! (Chokes Duncan) Sorrel: hello!!! Noah: Hi... Miley: Hi everyone! It's Miley Cyrus!*put on blonde wig* It's Hannah Montana! Noah: *drops piano on Miley's head* Miley: You get the best of both--...*falls unconcious* Duncan: Good job Noah. Dan: Doh!!! Sorrel: Wow! Dan: Is Myley okay? Ryan: You can now be three people!!! Sorrel: ill be myself Dan: Okay. Ryan: Lets start the first challenge. Day 1 Challenge Ryan: The first challenge has two parts. First you race across half of camp and swing across a river. Then you have to dance or sing. The first one to do that and dance or sing well team wins!!!!! Ryan: So lets start. Dan: (Starts running) Leshawna: Oh no you don't!!! (Hits Dan) Dan: Doh!!! Noah and Zac: *drag Miley and run* Sorrel: *beats them and does caramelldansen* i don't know what song to sing Ryan: You don't have to sing you just need to do one. Dan: (Grabs vine and starts swinging) WEEEEEE!!! Leshawna: (Keeps running) I hate this!!!! Duncan: (pushes Leshawna) Make way for the winner! Adam: (still in goofy voice) I am running now! (Gets tired after four steps) Wow, running is a lot harder than it used to be. I think it's a nap time. (falls asleep by river) Heather: I made it! *does ballet dance* Dan: What do I sing... I know!! You got to bop bop bop bop to the top. Slip and slide and ride that river. Ryan: So far no one has danced or sung good enough to win. Leshawna: (Falls down) I still hate this!!! Duncan: (Keeps running) Leshawna: (Gets up and walks slowly) I will still win. (Falls down) Or maybe not. Heather: Hmmmph. That Ryan Seacrest person obviously doesn't know talent when he sees it. Adam (still in goofy voice): (wakes up mysteriously on the other side of the river) Is it time to go to the circus? Where am I? Duncan: (Crosses river) Leshawna: (Goes to sleep) I am sooooo tired. Duncan: (Starts singing) Tell my mother. Tell my father. Sometimes goodbye is a second chance. Lindsay: (Starts swimming.) Simon: (Starts swimming.) Geoff: (finishes running, statrs singing Linkin Park's "What I've Done") Adam: (Sings the Sloppy Joe song) Miley: *wakes up* Have I won yet? NOah: No. Miley: *sings her song* Noah: Miley you suck! Miley: So do you! :-P Leshawna: (wakes up) Somewhere over the rainbow. Way up high. Ryan: Are winner is Myley!!!! So Team TDI has to vote someone off. Leshawna: But Myley was horrible. Ryan: She was better than you. Team TDI Vote Ryan: Its time for the first vote. Duncan: Bridgette. No help. Leshawna: Bridgette. Lindsay: Bridgette. Heather: I vote for Izzy. Izzy: Bridgette. Ryan: Bridgette, your are the first one eliminated. Day 2 Chat Ryan: Campers, you have survived the first day. Leshawna: Oh yeah!! I'm in the house. Dan: (Eating cereal) Mmmmmm.... cereal. Duncan: He scares me. Dan: (Trips) DOH!!! Miley: How are you today, Noah? Noah: shut up, Miley *Throws basketball at Miley's head* Miley: The other side, the other side, the other side of--*falls unconsious* Duncan: She's unconsion again!!! Dan: I'm a better singer than her. Listen. All the single ladies. All the single ladies. Now put your hands up. Lindsay: Hi! Leshawna: Hey Lindsay. Dan: Mmmmm... Pudding. Duncan: Okay? Zac: YOu must really hate Miley, Noah! Noah: Take that, pretty boy! *throws book at Zac* Zac: Gotta get my,get my head in th--*falls unconsious* Ryan: Before everyone is unconsious lets start the challenge. Day 2 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is dance off!!! Best dancer team wins!!!!! Ryan: Lets start dancing!!! Dan: (Does the chicken dance) Leshawna: (Break dances) Duncan: (Break dances with Leshawna) Zac:*wakes up* I feel the sudden urge to...dance!(starts to do the "we're all in this together" dance) Dan: I don't want to be a chicken... (Does the chicken super fast) Duncan:: (Does a the windmill) Adam: That looks fun. (Dances with Zac) Heather: LeShawna and Duncan, what are you two doing? We can't win by break dancing! Ballet is the only way to win this challenge. (does ballet) Simon: I don't dance. Lindsay: I do! (Does awesome hip-hop dance.) Heather: (stops in the middle of a pirouette) That was amazing, Lindsay! Where did you learn to do that? Lindsay: Simon taught me! Simon: (Blushes) No I didn't! Lindsay: Yes you did! Simon: Yes I did! (He starts dancing with Lindsay.) Lindsay: Go Simon! Go Simon! Go Simon! Heather: Lindsay! Don't support him! He's on the other team! Leshawna: (Keeps spinning on the floor) Duncan: (Keeps break dancing) Dan: (Speeds up the chicken dance) I don't want to be a duck. Noah: *does the robot* Ryan: The dancing is over. Now let me decide the winner. *Whispers to himself* I have to say that Team Reality wins again!!! The best dancer was Simon and second place was Zac. Team TDI Ryan: You lost two in a row so time to vote someone off. Leshawna: Izzy, sorry girl. Duncan: Izzy. Lindsay: Izzy Geoff: Izzy Heather: Izzy. Where is that psycho hose beast? Ryan: Bye Izzy. Day 3 Chat Ryan: Ready for antoher day? Dan: Doh!!! Duncan: (Backs away slowly) Adam (in goofy voice): I wonder what crazy and kooky challenge we'll do next? E-Scope: Hey! I am crazy and kooky *does wierd dance* Heather: Izzy!? We just voted you off! E-Scope: No, you voted off Izzy. I am E-Scope!!!! Ryan: Take E-scope away. Guards: (Grabs E-scope and put her on a plane that will never return) Dan: Doh!!! Leshawna: What's up ya'll. Geoff: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! This is gonna be awesome!!! Miley: Wow, Team TDI really stinks! Noah: *almost throws 20 pound weight at miley's head but holds back* (talks to himself) just control yourself, Noah... E-Scope: *sneaks up behind Ryan, bites his ear* BOOO!!!! Ha-ha! I am back again! Ryan: Izzy, you still have Rihanna. Day 3 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is an obstacle course. First you climb up a tree grab a flag, then you swim across a lake, then find your way through a corn maze, and finally a straight run to the finish. Leshawna: (Starts climbing up the tree) Duncan: (Climbs up tree) Dan: (Climbs up a tree but falls) DOH!!!! Adam (in goofy voice... still): Can't we have any less physical challenges? I dunno, like eating Jell-O and taking a nap-o? Heather: (starts climbing) Dan: Come on Adam!!! (Starts climbing again) Adam (in goofy voice): If you insist, Mista. *grabs onto the seat of Dan's pants to hitch a ride* Noah:*starts to climb up but slides down* I hate physical activity. Why can't we all just read a book? Ryan: You could read and make your team is going to lose. Dan: (Falls and lands on Adam head) Squishy. Duncan: (Grabs flag and slides down the tree) Leshawna: (Keeps climbing) Adam (In goofy voice, does it ever turn off?): I see I no likey physical exertion. Head hurty... *falls over* Heather: *grabs flag and climbs down from top of tree* This is a piece of cake. Noah: I know how you feel, Adam. *tries to climb again* Leshawna: (Grabs flag and starts swimming) Dan: (Starts climbing again) Geoff: Got it! (grabs flag, jumps down tree and starts maze) Duncan: (Enters maze) Which way is out? Leshawna: (Keeps swimming) Dan: (Finally grabs flag but falls down) Ouch!!! I mean DOH!!! Geoff: (finishes swimming and crosses finish line) WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Ryan: Finally Team TDI won a challenge. Team Reality Ryan: This is your first vote. Dan: I vote for Ben Stiller. Simon: Ben is no help. Ben: Sorry guys I was filming Nigth at the Museum 2. I vote simon Adam (in goofy voice): I votie for Ben. Ryan: It looks like Ben Stiller is out. Day 4 Chat Ryan: Campers, you survived another day. Leshawna: I'm in it to win. Dan: Mmmmm... winning. Duncan: Okay.... Adam (in goofy voice): What just happened? Heather: You just voted off your biggest star. Remember? Adam (in goofy voice): ''Oh that's right. You a nice lady. Zac: Now I'm the biggest star here! Miley: If you mean biggest ego, yeah! (Zac and Miley get into a catfight) Noah: Their getting hurt and I'm not even causing it! awesome! Heather: If anyone can get hurt by those sissy slaps. Those delusional teeny boppers don't even realize that I'm the most famous person left, now. Dan: I'm the most famous person here. DOH!!! Duncan: I am so much more famous than you. Dan: You want to go? Duncan: Bring it on!!! (They get into a fight) Dan: You puch like a girl. Heather: Is that why you have a giant dent in your skull? Dan: Yeah. Sorrel: i saw heather put glue see *hands glue bottle* thanks cat eyes! Ryan: Lets ask her. Hey Heather did you put glue on your surfboard. Day 4 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is a surfing contest. Best surfer wins!!! Dan: (Gets on surfboard) Cowabunga dude. Leshawna: (Rides the waves) Duncan: (Grabs board) Simon: (Grabs a Paula Abdul shaped surfboard) Let's hang 10, Paula! Lindsay: (Falls off board.) Zac:*surfs* I look so awesome! Noah:*pushes Zac off surfboard* Dan: (Does a flip) WOO-HOO Duncan: (Lies down on board) Leshawna: (Slips) Darn it!! Heather: (glues feet to surf board while no one is looking) Wow, I'm a natural! Adam: (Stands on head on surfboard) Geoff: (stands perfectly on surfboard) Sorrel: *stands perfectly on surfboard* after surfing lessons im amazing! Dan: (Does a three sixty) I'm awesome!!!! Ryan: The winner is Heather. She stood perfectly on her surfboard. Ryan: Since Heather cheated second place goes to... Geoff!! Team Reality Vote Ryan: Time to vote someone off. Dan: Rihanna. Simon: Matt. Matt: Simon (I don't like you...) Rihanna: Matt Ryan: Looks like Matt is gone. Day 5 Chat Ryan: Welcome to day 5. Dan: WOO-HOO!!! Leshawna: Hey ya'll. E-Scope: Hey guys!!!!! *bites Rihanna* Rihanna: OW! Sorrel: *high fives izzy* (conf.)Sorrel: it makes me wonder if me and Izzy are realted 'cause we both are crazy and all that Duncan: Izzy, your out!!! Lady Gaga" Hi!!!!! Sorrel: its e-scope! Lady Gaga: Where are my keys, I lost my phone, phone? Trent: Oh, oh, oh Dan: Just dance. Trent: It'll be ok Lady Gaga: Gotta do it Dan: Your rock!!! Lady Gaga: Thanks! So, what do we do here? Sorrel: nothing except ask sorrel questions! Lady Gaga: I'm going to film a wierd music video! (Stands on horse, dancing and singing) Cause I'm bluffin, with my muffin! Sorrel: muffin *has a blueberry muffin* Lady Gaga: *Dances the robot* Its like a chick in the casino! SorreL: heh? Lady Gaga: *Dresses up as a boy*: Boys Boys Boys Sorrel: omg Lady Gaga: I'm going to do cover songs! *Starts climbing up a mountain* Its the climb! Sorrel: wow.... Lady Gaga: *In bed, scared* I'm being taken over by the fear Sorrel: watch this *inflates moon bounce and starts moon bouncing* Lady Gaga: Cool! *Gets wings* I'm like a bird! I only fly away! Day 5 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is two build a submarine and find Alantis. Duncan: Starts building submarine) Dan: (Eats hot dog) Mmmmmm... Hot dog. Trent: That goes here, and that goes here Lady Gaga: I will sing a song to help us! (Starts building submarine) We all live in a yellow submarine! Adam (''goofy voice): ''I found Atlantis (holds up jar with sea monkey village), but without the sub-marino. Heather: (Still getting surf board chunks off of her feet) Too bad Lindsay isn't around to assemble this submarine for me... Duncan: I think this piece goes here. (Puts piece on) Dan: (Puts submarine together) Leshawna: (Puts pieces together) I think were close to finishing. Heather: (Helps Finish) Um, where did that Lady Googoo person come from? Duncan: Beats me. (Jumps in submarine) Come on everyone. Leshawna: (Hops in) Dan: (Puts the finishing touches on and gets in) Lets move!!! E-Scope: Wait? We are going to Atlantis? Finally, I get to see my fishy brothers again!!!!! Duncan: Izzy, your out!!!!! Heather: (hops in) Let me drive. Adam (''goofy voice): ''Where is all our teammates, man who sit on my head? Lady Gaga: *Finishes* Done! Lets drive! *Puts hand over Adam's mouth* Don't Speak! Adam (''in goofy voice, somehow): Mmrrgle Blurg! Lady Gaga: *looks up* Cause when I'm with him, I am, Thinking of You! Look! The other team! Miley! Sing your horrible songs to make them stop! Adam: (after putting on a Hannah Montana wig and finally using his regular manly voice) I can't wait, to see you again! Duncan: (Puts sumberine in water) Lets go!!! Leshawna: (Hops in) Dan: Mmmmmm... Hamburgers. Duncan: (Steering the submarine) Where is Alantis? Dan: (Steers submarine) Does anyone know where Alantis is? Jamie Hewelett: Don't you voice homer simpson or something, mate? Dan: I do!!! Know where is Alantis? Duncan: (Sees a shark) Uh-oh. Jamie: I'll betcha a little song will help you. Here's a hint: (He pulls out his guitar) Dow now now now now dow now now now now dow now now now now dow now now now now! Starshine!!! Never gonna find me!!! (It's across the starshine-ey-ist part of earth meaning NASA!) Leshawna: I see Alantis!!! (Finds Alantis) Ryan: Team TDI wins!!! Team Reality Vote Ryan: Time to vote someone off. Dan: I vote for Rihanna. Lady Gaga: Miley Rihanna: Miley E-Scope: Hi!!!! Miley, bye!!!!! Ryan: Bye bye Myley. Day 6 Chat Ryan: Welcome to day 6!!!! Dan: Mmmmm... day 6. Duncan: What's so good about day 6? Dan: Beats me. Leshawna: Okay. Lady Gaga: *Holding Umbrella* You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh Dan: Thats not your song. Lady Gaga: I know, I'm doing cover versions! Jamie Hewelett: (Only Dan Akroyd can see him) Hiya, Ol' Buddy! Leshawna: Who's Dan Akroyd? Duncan: Maybe he is a ghost. Jamie Hewelett: Dan, listen to me! I'm Jamie Hewelett and I used to be a song writer, music video planner, and the cartoonist for the gorillaz and I'm gonna help you win this! Dan: Is he talking to me. Jamie: I sure am! And only you can hear, see or even know I exsist! Lady Gaga: *Puts on happy mask* Pppppp Poker Pace pppp Poker Face Jamie: So, Dan wadja say? Deal? Lady Gaga: *Wearing mask* Who is that chick, Dan? Jamie: GUY!!!! and you can't hear me or even see me! Lady Gaga: Oops. Well, obviosly I can see you *Takes off mask* Hey, where did he go? Adam (goofy voice): ''This is getting weird, even for me. I'm sca-ared! Heather: Dan Ackroyd is a has-been actor from SNL or something. This Dan is one of those no talent voice actors. Totally different, yet similar, people. Day 6 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is to build the Eiffel Tower out of sticks. You need to find your own sticks. First team to finish wins!!! Dan: (Searches for sticks) Duncan: (Grabs a couple sticks) Got some. Leshawna: (Looks for sticks) Simon:(Looks for sticks) Lindsay: Wait, what are we doing? Jamie: Go Dan! Find the right sticks, man! Dan: (Finds 3 sticks) I am on fire!!! Leshawna: (Finds a big stick) Duncan hep me carry this!! Duncan: (Grabs stick and puts it in pile) Good find Leshawna. Sorrel: im super fast see *builds eiffel tower out of sticks* HA HA TEAM REALITY WINS!!!! E-Scope: I like sticks *bites Rihanna again* Rihanna: OW!!!! Sorrel: well e-scope wait a minute weren't you voted off? E-Scope: No, 'Izzy' was voted off! Rihanna: You are very strange. E-Scope: *bites Rihanna again* Rihanna: '''OW!!!!' Sorrel: its a biting contest! *bits izzy (e-scope i mean)* Ryan: Team Reality wins!!!! Team TDI Vote Ryan: Time to vote someone off. Leshawna: Duncan. Duncan: Leshawna. Geoff: Hey! I won us '2 CHALLENGES IN A ROW, BY MYSELF!!!! '''Trent. He's never been here. E-Scope: Duncan. Time to go!!!! *bites Geoff for voting her off* HEE-HEE!!!! Ryan: Izzy get out of here!!!! and Duncan is out. Day 7 Chat Ryan: Welcome to day 7!!!! Leshawna: Oh yeah!!!! Dan: Mmmmmm... Day 7. Ryan: Are you ready for a challenge. Leshawna: Oh yeah!! Dan: Mmmmmm... Challenge. E-Scope: I am ready!!!! Ryan: You aren't in. E-Scope: Ummm...yeah, I am. I had my name legally changed to E-Scope before my elimination. All the votes on Day 2 were for Izzy. *shows him legal paper* So, I am back in the game! Ryan: We'll see about that. Random Vote Ryan: You can vote for Rihanna or E-scope. Leshawna: Rihanna. Dan: Rihanna. E-Scope: Rihanna Rihanna: I don't know, this vote is so stupid. E-Scope is out! Ryan: Bye Rihanna. Day 7 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is to cook a delicious meal for me. Three courses. Leshawna: We should do Italian food. Dan: We should do Chinese food. Mmmmm... Chinese food. E-Scope: I love Italian food! One time I went to Italy, and I accidentally knocked over the Leaning Tower of Piza. There is not even any pizza in that tower!!! Pretty crazy, huh? PIZZA! RAVIOLI! CANOLI!!!!! Leshawna: Okay we should do Pizza, Patsa with sauce, and Anti-pasta. E-Scope: CANOLI!!!! *bites Rihanna, then realizes she is gone* Rihanna? RIHANNA!!!! *cries* I don't have anyone to bite!!!!! Dan: So are we doing Japanese? Leshawna: (Starts making pizza) E-Scope start making pasta. Zac: I guess so, Dan. Dan: Zac make some tempura (Fried vegetables) I'll make some orange chicken. Leshawna: (Rolls the dough for the pizza) Zac: Ok, but what about the third course? Dan: I'll get Simon to make some miso soup. Leshawna: (Puts cheese on the pizza) Zac: *starts making tempura* Adam (''goofy voice): I no see Simon. Me-so good at making miso soup. Let me do it! Oo! Oo! Simon: Shut it Adam! I'll do it. (Starts making soup.) Dan: Adam you can help me with the chicken. Leshawna: Can someone start the pasta. (Puts pizza in the oven) Dan: (Starts making chicken) Adam make some tempora. Leshawna: (Starts making pasta) No one is helping me!!! E-Scope: *makes the pasta* OOOOHHHH, it is like stringy hair. Like yours, Dan! Dan: (Finishes chicken and tempura) Ready for testing. Ryan: Testing time!!! (Tastes Team TDI's food) I'll give it 7 out of ten. (Tastes Team Reality's food) 9 out of ten which means you win!!! Team TDI's Vote Ryan: Time for you to vote someone out. Leshawna: trent. No help. E-Scope: Trent. Bye-bye! *laughs evilly* Ryan: So long Trent. Day 8 Chat Ryan: Welcome to the final 13!!! Dan: Doh!!! I mean WOO-HOO! Leshawna: Oh yeah!!!! E-Scope: YAY!! Adam (goofy voice): ''Yay! Thirteen is my lucky number. Dan: Mmmm... Lucky. Geoff: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heather: *slaps forehead* Leshawna: I'm in the house!!! Dan: Doh! Day 8 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is a horse race. You have to get on your horse by yourself and ride it across camp. Leshawna: (Tries to get on horse) Come on horse. Dan: (Tries to get on horse but falls) DOH!!! Heather: (Does a backflip and lands on her horse) Easy as pie! (looks to see that she got on the horse backwards) Oh no! (the horse starts running) Dan: (Jumps up on the horse and lands on it) Yee-ha!!! Geoff: WOOO!!! Halfway there!! Leshawna: (Jumps on horse and rides it) I'm going to win!!! Dan: (Half way there) I'm am so good! (Falls off) DOH!!!! Adam (''goofy voice): (plays cards with horse) Do you have any fours? Heather: (Screams as the horse continues to run) Dan: (Laughs at Heather) Geoff: (finishes) WOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Ryan: Team TDI wins. Team Reality Vote Ryan: Its time to vote someone off. Dan: Lady gaga. Adam (goofy voice): I vote for pretty boy Efron. Lady Gaga: I was filiming a new music video! Anyways, bye Simon! Simon: Lady Gaga. Ryan: So long Lady Gaga. Day 9 Chat Ryan: Your almost to day ten!! Leshawna: Oh yeah!! Dan: WOO-HOO!! Sorrel: YAH!!! ALRIGHT!!! Dan: Doh!!! Geoff: WOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Day 9 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is a ninja battle. Last one standing wins. Leshawna: (Kicks Simon in the face) Ha!!! Dan: (Starts flying) DOH!!! Adam: (ducks and covers his head) Heather: How is that Dan guy flying?! (kicks Zac in the crotch) Geoff: (Hits Zac with a skateboard) Heather: (throws random shuriken at Dan) Geoff: (flips Adam) Adam(goofy voice): Why you hurt, Adam? (voice changes to an angry deep one) YOU WILL REGRET THAT! (grabs Geoff by the leg and throws him at LeShawna, grabs Heather by the hair and swings her in circles) Heather: Ow! Stop it! Stop it! Adam: (lets go of Heather, she flies and crashes into Noah, bonks Lindsay and Izzy's heads together) Lindsay: (Kicks Adam.) Simon: (Pulls out a martial arts training guide.) I'm going to need this. (Hits Heather with the book.) Dan: (Throws Lindsay into a wall) Geoff: (throws skateboard at Simon's groin) Ryan: Thats enough. Chris who do you think wins? Simon: Me. Lindsay: No me! Simon: (Hits Lindsay with book.) Chris: Well...... Simon, Geoff and LeShawna. So I CALL FINAL BATTLE! Geoff vs. Simon vs. LeShawana! Simon: (Uses book and attacks Geoff.) Leshawna: (Kicks Simon) Ryan: This is taking to long. If I add up the damage Team Reality wins!! Team TDI Vote Ryan: Its time to vote someone off. Lindsay: Geoff. Leshawna: Geoff. Heather: E-Scope, or whatever she's calling herself. Geoff: You guys are forgetting that I won us half of these challnges!!! I vote Lindsay. Ryan: Okay, it looks like Geoff is out. Not a smart move. Day 10 Chat Ryan: You have made it to day ten. Leshawna: Oh yeah!! Dan: DOH! Heather: *slaps forehead* You guys just voted off our strongest player! Well, next to me, of course. Noah: *gives Heather evil stare* Dan: Mmmmm... Evil stare. Heather (in a sweet tone): Oh, Noah. You know you're in a league of your own. Dan: Mmmm.... League. Heather: Seriously. Who let this Dan guy, in here? Ryan: I did. Leshawna: Whens the next challenge? Ryan: Soon. Day 10 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is to build a car and drive it around the area. Leshawna: (Starts building a car) Dan: (Trips) DOH!!! Jamie: Get a hold of yourself there, Dan! Dan: (stands up but trips again) Double DOH!!! Izzy: *finishes car* my brother was a mechanic! Ryan: What happened to E-Scope? Leshawna: (Puts on a wheel) I hate this!! Dan: (Goes to Eastern Motors) At Eastern Motors motors. We got you credit... Simon: What- how do I build this? I know I'll call my agent! (Dials number.) Lindsay: Me too! (Dials) Hi Daddy! Dan: (Buys a car and starts driving it) Simon: (Hangs up phone.) My car is on the way. Lindsay: (On phone.) Thanks Daddy! (Hangs up phone.) Mine too! Simon: (Sarcastically.) Hooray... Dan: (Takes the lead in the race) WOOO-HOOO! Leshawna: (Finishes car) I'm winning this race. Heather: Get out of my way! I'm driving. (takes off) Adam (goofy voice): *runs after Dan, and catches him* We were supposed to build car, not buy one! Dan: Don't care. (Finishes race) WOO-HOO!! Team TDI Vote Ryan: I think this is the last vote before the merge! Leshawna: Noah. Heather: Dan totally cheated! Anyway, I vote for Leshawna. E-Scope: Well, Noah is never here. So, him! Lindsay: Noah. Ryan: Noah is out. Day 11 Chat Ryan: Welcome to the merge. Leshawna: I knew I would make it. Dan: WOO-HOO! Heather: Everyone ''knew I would I make it. Sorrel: everyone nknows that you go bye bye tonight Heather: Psht! I'm the biggest asset on my team. Right guys? Sorrel: we are merging so i can get both teams to send you off! Heather: Oh yeah! We merged. I'm so the weakest player. Now you have to vote out the strongest people. Like Adam! Adam ''(goofy voice): ''Aww! You think I is the strongest. Dan: Mmmmmm... Merging. Leshawna: He is starting to scare me. Heather: What do you mean starting? Sorrel: well i vote of the weakest player Heather: Well then, too bad your mother isn't here. Day 11 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is to get in groups of three or two and sail to an island and build a campsite. First group to do that gets invincibility. Leshawna: Does anyone want to be my partner. Dan: I need a partner too. Heather: I'll be your guys' partner! Adam (''goofily): I need partner, too. Leshawna: I'll be with you Heather. Lets go! Dan: Adam your with me, lets grab a canoe. Heather: Really?! Alright. *grabs canoe and pushes it into the water* Adam: (Picks a canoe) Leshawna: (Starts paddling) We are winning! Dan: (Jumps in canoe) COme on Adam! Simon: Who wants to be my partner? Lindsay: I will! Simon: Does anyone else want to be my partner? Adam: (jumps in) Heather: (paddles) We make a great team! Who would have thought? Sorrel: *jumps in heather's boat* oh hey Leshawna: (Gets to land) Come on Heather and Sorrel we got a campsite to build! Dan: (Is close to land) Land-ho! Leshawna: Come on and lets start building! Zac: Come on, Simon! I'll be your partner!*grabs Simon and jumps in a canoe* Heather: *starts building campsite* Adam: (makes it to land with Dan) Leshawna: (Starts a fire) Dan: (Starts building tent) Adam: (starts making fire) Heather: There! I'm finished with the tent. Ryan: Looks like Heather, Leshawna, and Sorrel win. Mixed Survivors Vote Ryan: Sorrel, Leshawna, and Heather are invincible. So just vote someone off. Dan: E-Scope. Leshawna: Dan. E-Scope: Dan Sorrel: dan and GUYS IM INCINVIBLE! Ryan: Bye Dan. Day 12 Chat Ryan: Welcome to the final 8! Leshawna: Oh yeah! Adam (goofy voice?): We're half way there! Heather: Um... Close? Leshawna: At least he is getting little bit smarter. Ryan: So is anyone ready for a challenge? Leshawna: I guess. Lindsay: Yay!! Simon: As I'll ever be. Day 12 Challenge Ryan: Final 8, todays challenge is to find the incibilty item hidden in this camp and bring it back t me. Leshawna: Cool. (Starts looking for item) Sorrel:: looks around* im a NINJA! Leshawna: Thats kinda weird. Leshawna: (Keeps looking) I'm so winning. Simon: (Searches for item.) Lindsay: (Looks in shoe drawer.) Darn it! Leshawna: (Looks for item) Where is it?!? Ryan: Tie for a clue. The item is in something hot. Lehsawna: Where could that be? Zac: Me!*get runs over by a really long limo and Weird al steps out* Weird Al: Aww man, Mack! We just flattened another teenage actor/singer/heart-throb to 7 year olds! Leshawna: Maybe the item is in the volcano over there. Ryan: Next clue is it is where the stupidest camper is. E-Scope: LINDSAY!!!!! *mauls Lindsay* Leshawna: (Grabs idol off Lindsay's head) Ha I got it! Heather: *grabs idol and runs but trips on a rock* Adam (goofily): *catches idol randomly* Is this what you wanted, Ryan? Ryan: Yes. (Grabs it) Congrats Adam you are the winner. Mixed Survivors Vote Ryan: Adam is invincible for this round. Leshawna: I guess Sorrel. Lindsay: I vote for Cal! I mean Al! Simon: I would vote off Adam, but he's invincible, so I vote for Lindsay. E-Scope: I VOTE FOR AL!!!!!! HE-HE-HE!!!!! *bites Al* Ryan: Bye bye Al. Day 13 Chat Ryan: Welcome to the final 7! Leshawna: I knew I could make it this far! Ryan: Final 7 are you ready for a really random challenge? Lindsay: Totally! Simon: NO!! Leshawna: (Holding pancakes) Does anyone want a pancake? Sorrel: why did you vote for me leshawna! Leshawna:Well you are a strong opponent and it would be to risky to keep you on. SOrrel: ill keep that on mind Day 13 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is to build a statue but you have to build it out of fruit. Begin! Leshawna: (Gathering fruit) Sorrel: *already done with half her statue of liberty* Leshawna: (Throws orange at Sorrel's head) HA! Sorrel: *chucks a watermelon at leshawna and hits her* he he he he he he he he he he Leshawna: (Throw 20 banas at Sorrel) You messed with the wrong sista! Sorrel: *rolls eyes and finishes the statue and helps leshawna with hers* Leshawna: (Starts building a statue of Ryan) Sorrel: anyone wants a strawberry smoothy Heather: *starts building a statue of herself* Adam: *starts building with broccoli* Leshawna: Adam, broccoli is a vegetable. Sorrel: *kicks heather's statue* Ryan: How are the statues coming along? Leshawna: (Is almost done with statue) I'm doing fine. Adam (goofy voice): Oh! *builds a statue with one pear* I'm done. I call it "Pear". Sorre: i done! Ryan: Judging time. Anyone who doesn't have a statue is not invincible. Sorrel not original, Leshawna my nose is not that big, Heather your statue is ugly, and Adam yours is amazing! Adam wins! Mixed Survivors Vote Ryan: Adam is invincible for this round. Leshawna: E-scope. Sorrel: heather Ryan: One for e-scope and one for heather. Simon: Lindsay! Lindsay: Simon! Leshawna: I'm switching mine to Lindsay. Ryan: bye Lindsay. Day 14 Chat Ryan: Hello final 6! Leshawna: (Is watching tv) Look its me on TV! Simon: (Pushes Leshawna and grabs remote.) Let me watch me. Leshawna: (Pushes Simon back and takes back remote) I'm watching! Adam (goofy voice): How did you people get in that tiny box while you're right in front of me? *starts crying* Leshawna: (watching bed time stories) Look its you Adam! Adam (goofy voice): I'm scared! Leshawna: Your scared of yourself? Adam (goofy voice): No, that's silly! I'm afraid of the little man in the box that looks and acts like me. Leshawna: (Slaps face) Thats you Adam. Ryan: Does anyone want pudding? Leshawna: Me! (Eats pudding) Day 14 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is to build a house for me to live in. Leshawna: (Starts grabbing bricks) E-Scope: *makes a house of jello* Tee-hee! Simon: (Takes out a hammer.) Leshawna: (Starts cementing bricks) Heather: *Starts building a house out of wood* Adam (Goofy voice): *builds a house out of a single pear* There! It is beautiful! Leshawna: (Sees a pear and eats it) Good pear. Adam (Scary angry voice): YOU ATE MY HOUSE! *starts chasing Leshawna* Heather: *giggles and keeps building house* Leshawna: (Throws Heather at Adam) Take that! Simon: (Finishes house.) At last! A house fit for someone as wealthy and important as I am! Heather: Nooo-ooo-ooooh! Adam: *dodges Heather and dismantles Leshawna's house and throws it at Leshawna* Leshawna: (Catches it and puts back together) I'm all done! Heather: *finishes her wooden house* Finished. Ryan: Okay lets look at the houses. Sorrel has no house, Adam yours is a half eaten pare, E-Scope your jello hose is amazing, Simon and Leshawna your houses are really good, and Heather yours is also amazing. The winner is... E-Scope and Heather. Mixed Survivors Vote Ryan: Heather and E-Scope are invincible. Simon: Adam. Sorrel: adam Leshawna: Adam. Adam: Leshawna Heather: Adam Ryan: See ya later Adam! Day 15 Chat Ryan: Welcome to the final 5! Leshawna: I knew I could make it this far. Heather: You're way too confident. I, on the other hand, was going to make it this far for sure. Leshawna: An you call me way to confident. Sorrel: heather your going down! Ryan: Today there will be no voting just a automatic elimination. Sorrel: heh? Ryan: I will decide who goes home. Sorrel: *gasps* Leshawna: Oh boy. Ryan: MUHAHAHAHA Sorrel: so am i going out Leshawna: The challenge hasn't started yet. Sorrel: no challnge! Ryan: Okay! Heres the challenge... Day 15 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is to finish is to go through this maze and try to finish it. Leshawna: (Turns into a dead end) Darn't! Heather: *enters* Sorrel: *half way thorugh* hi! Heather: I'm just ahead of Sorrel. *starts digging a pit for Sorrel to fall in* Hehehe! Simon: (Runs past Heather.) Ha-ha! Heather: *hits Simon with shovel* Simon: (Hits Heather with a giant banana, and is almost to the exit.) Sorrel: *jumps over the hole and finishes the maze* I WON! Leshawna: (Fins her way out of the maze) Finished! Ryan: No you have to go through the second maze. Leshawna: Are you kidding me! (Enters maze) Heather: *finishes first maze and enters the second one* Heather: *finishes second maze since no one else has been around* Leshawna: (Finishes second maze) Ryan: Its now time to complete the last maze. Leshawna: Are you serious? (Enters third maze) Heather: *slaps forehead* You've got to be kidding me! *enters maze begrudgingly* SorrelP: *finishes 3rd maze* I WON right? Ryan: I said I would choose who goes home so Sorrel is safe and so is Heather. Leshawna is safe and Simon is safe so E-Scope is out. Day 16 Chat Ryan: Welcome final 4! Leshanwa: I'm going all the way! (Conf.)Sorrel- it will be heather than simon than leshawna! SOrrel: i can totally tell me and leshanwa will be in the final2 Leshawna: You know it sista! Sorrel: we need to take heather out first! Heather: Um, I'm right here! I say we take out Simon and have an all girl final three. Leshawna: That is a good point. Simon: Pfft, I'm a lady to! (Puts on blond wig.) Oh, hello, girls! I'm Simon... Simon.... Simon-ita! Leshawna: Hey Simon-ita its nice to meet you. Heather: Simon-ita? *looks at Simon up and down* You need a full body wax, girl. Simon-ita: Well, chicitas, I need to get waxed! (Leaves and goes to waxer, get's waxed and screams so loud the people at camp can hear it.) AAAAAAAIEEEEE!!!! Ryan: Challenge soon! Day 16 Challenge Ryan: Todays challenge is an a olympic challenge. You will do the event and the winner of the event gets a point. The person with the most points win. The first challenge is a mile race, BEGIN! Leshawna: (Starts jogging) I hate running! Heather: Great! I'm the fastest runner here. *takes off* Leshawna: (Keeps jogging) So much work! Heather: Almost done *looks back to see LeShawna ten feet from the starting line* Leshawna: (Falls down) I need a snack!!! Simon: (Passes Heather.) Ha! Heather: *Passes Simon and... finishes the race* Elimination Table (in progress)